The Return of DX
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: you've seen the signs... you've seen the crotch chops... you've heard the chants... you said 'suck it' again! DGeneration X must be coming back! just a simple oneshot. r&r, okay?


_a/n: i really just couldn't help it! i really miss dx and i know you do too! and i've been seeing triple h and shawn giving crotch chops! could there be a reunion for the dx? i just hope so (fingers crossed!) i don't know how its going to happen though. so for now i hope you enjoy this oneshot! review then okay? hehehe._

**The Return of DX**

"What's Mr. Macmahon doing now?" Joey Styles asked Jerry "The King" Lawler as they were at the announcer's table looking at the chairman of the board, walk down the ramp.

"I don't know. But it must be very important." King answered. "Look at his face!" King said, indicating Mr. Macmahon's serious face.

"Well, he always look like he's going to say something important." Joey said glumly.

"Are you saying that Mr. Macmahon is not important?" Jonathan Coachman asked Joey like he was scandalized.

"No! No! Of course not!" Joey denied.

"Come on guys let's hear what Mr. Macmahon has to say." The King told them and they focused their attention to the chairman of the board.

"Well, as you people all know… The gate for Macmahonism is open for all of you. And during the past weeks, I have seen a lot of conversions. They have all seen the light! They saw the truth! They praised the glory of Macmahonism!" Mr. Macmahon said as he raised his hands in glory.

"Yeah, I have seen a lot of the wrestlers converting to Macmahonism." King said a matter of factly.

"I have to agree with you in that King. Even some of the veterans seem to show interest with Macmahonism now!" Joey said to king.

"You should convert to Macmahonism guys! It's awesome!" Coach told them.

"Not you too Coach!" Joey and King said to him.

"What! I can't believe you haven't seen the light! Mr. Macmahon is the light! He is the god of all sports entertainment!" Coach defended.

"Yeah, whatever Coach!" King said.

"I've been hearing some talks backstage about this one person who's discouraging Macmahonism though." Mr. Macmahon said as he started pacing around the ring. "And I hate it!" Mr. Macmahon exclaimed.

"I know you all have the idea of who this person is. Now Shawn Michaels get your ass down this ring and we're going to have a talk!" Mr. Macmahon ordered. He waited in the ring but Shawn never came.

"Just as I suspected. Shawn Michaels is too scared to face me! To face me, the god of all sports entertainment!" Vince spat as the crowd started chanting "Asshole, asshole."

"You shut up! Is this how you show respect to me?" Vince yelled at the crowd. Then the crowd started a "you suck" chant.

"Oh! I don't care about you people chanting obscenities at me! I am the god of Macmahonism and you are nothing but lowly creatures!" Mr. Macmahon said. "Praise be the glory of Mac—" but he wasn't able to finish what he was about to say because he met Shawn Michael's sweet chin music.

"Whoa! Where did he came from?" Joey exclaimed.

"He can't do that to Mr. Macmahon!" Coach said as he took the headset off his head and headed towards the ring.

"Coach where are you going?" King asked.

"I think he is going to Mr. Macmahon's aid." Styles said.

"What did you do to him?" Coach demanded to Shawn and Shawn just smiled at him as the crowd started to cheer. Shawn pointed at Coach's back and he wasn't able to say another word as Triple H grabbed him for the Pedigree.

"Wow! Shawn and Hunter just sweet chinned the chairman and pedigreed the coach!" King exclaimed in awe.

"Could this be the reunion of the famous DX?"

"Well, I hope so. Could Chyna, Billy Gunn and X-Pac be here?" Styles wondered.

"I highly doubt it, Styles." King answered as his eyes were glued to the ring.

"Oh my God! That's Stephanie running to the ring! And she doesn't look happy at all!"

"What did you do? What did you do?" Steph asked them and Triple H approached her and Stephanie's face broke into a smile as she kissed Hunter.

"You did great honey." Steph told him.

"Steph, that's your poor old dad!" King said.

"Sorry dad, but I don't want to be wrapped in your fingers again. And Hunter and Shawn are right, this time you're going way overboard." Steph said.

The crowd started chanting the familiar chant. "D-X! D-X!" Triple H and Shawn smiled at each other as Shawn took a mic and so did Triple H.

"Now I know, how could have this happened right?" Shawn asked the crowd.

"That's very obvious Shawn." Hunter smirked.

"How the hell did this happened right? Hunter and Michaels, together in the ring?" Triple H asked the crowd as the crowd continued to chant D-X.

"We thought that the D-X has never ended and I think you people do too!" Shawn said.

"I can see it well with the crowd tonight Shawn." Hunter said indicating the loud cheer for them.

"D-X is back! No more questions, no more ifs and buts." Triple H said. "The D-X era has began! Again!"

"And if you have problems with that, we've got two words for you!" Triple H and Shawn said together as they faced the camera and the crowd said it.

"Suck it!" they all said.

"And that goes for you two too." Shawn said to Mr. Macmahon and Coach who were lying helplessly on the mat and gave the famous crotch chop together and Steph raised their hands.

**-The End-**

_so how was it? do you think DX would be back too? r&r! thanks guys!_


End file.
